Você está grávida, Lily!
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Lily Evans estava grávida... James apenas não sabia como contar isto à ela. [Oneshot - James/Lily]


**Você está grávida, Lily!**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans estava grávida... James apenas não sabia como contar isto à ela.

[Oneshot - James/Lily]

* * *

**N/A: Olá, meus amores, tudo bem com vocês? ****Então, sei que deveria estar postando em minhas longfics e tudo o mais, mas essa ideia não saía de minha mente e precisei escrevê-la.**

**Sei que já existem muitas histórias de Lily descobrindo que está grávida do James, mas queria escrever uma minha há muito tempo. ****Até que a ideia surgiu e eis "Você está grávida, Lily!".**

**É fluffy, é meiga, é mimosa e é engraçadinha. ****Espero de coração que gostem, por que fiz com muito amor.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

* * *

Lily estava gravida. O único problema é que não fazia a menor ideia de como contar para ela.

Quero dizer, acho que ela estava muito ocupada – pensando na guerra que estava cada vez mais próxima de explodir em nossas cabeças, ou ainda por que tinha todos aqueles afazeres domésticos que ela não parava um segundo de fazer e, toda a vez que tentava ajudar me olhava com aqueles olhos verdes estreitos e perguntava "está dizendo que não sei fazer, James?" e então me espantava para longe, alegando que eu estava atrapalhando seus serviços -, para perceber o que estava acontecendo em seu próprio corpo.

Bem, preciso dizer: nem mesmo eu tinha me dado conta no início. Só que então Lily começou a comer feito uma doida, e a limpar tudo umas três vezes por dia, assim como seu humor oscilava entre choros desesperados e momentos de extrema alegria.

Não que ela não fosse normalmente bipolar. Merlin sabe o quanto sofri com suas mudanças de humor desde o quinto ano de Hogwarts até ela finalmente perceber que eu era o amor da vida dela e me dar uma chance.

Viu? Desde então ela demonstrava uma completa falta de capacidade de perceber as coisas que estavam em frente ao seu nariz.

Não que eu fosse um cara muito legal lá naquela época, mas, poxa, eu idolatrava aquela mulher!

Mas não estou contando isto para reclamar de quanto sofri nas mãos daquela ruiva. Sirius provavelmente me chamaria de "velhota" ou "veado" se eu o fizesse.

Ah, não. Estou contando isto por que, quando um cara percebe que sua mulher está grávida, antes dela mesma perceber, alguma coisa precisa ser feita.

E, bem, eu fiz.

Vamos à história:

* * *

**PRIMEIRA SUSPEITA:**

– Segure ele, James! – Lily chiou enquanto lançava um _incarcerous_ em seu atacante.

Imediatamente fiz o mesmo com o idiota que estava tentando me lançar uma _cruciatus_ e ele cambaleou até que caiu contra a parede feito um saco de batatas.

– _Estupefaça_ – ouvi Sirius dizer um pouco mais atrás e, então, a sala recaiu em um silêncio ofegante.

Estávamos em uma missão para a Ordem da Fênix. Dumbledore tinha nos mandado em busca de algumas respostas sobre um suposto plano de Voldemort tomar o poder do Ministério.

Mulciber, Avery e Roockwood foram os escolhidos da missão, pois sabíamos que, além de Lestrange e os Malfoy, estes eram uns dos mais chegados ao seu querido mestre.

– Seus idiotas, dementes – Avery, o meu atacante encarcerado, encarava-me com puro asco em seus olhos. Cuspiu em meus pés. – Poderiam ter tudo aos seus pés e se juntam com este tipo de gente – e olhou para Lily, fazendo meu sangue ferver. – Sujeitinha de sangue ruim – e cuspiu novamente.

Eu certamente teria feito alguma coisa se Lily não o tivesse feito primeiro. Esquecendo-se que estava com uma varinha na mão, atirou-se com todas as forças na direção do imbecil, chutando-o no estômago e fazendo-o gemer de dor.

Lily, com a expressão furiosa, cuspiu na cara do infeliz, abaixando-se em sua frente logo em seguida.

Ela com certeza estava prestes a falar um bocado de coisas que, provavelmente faria minha mãe ficar de cabelos em pé, quando... Bem, é. Ela vomitou.

Em cima do Avery.

E eu não acho que ele tenha ficado muito feliz. Não que alguém se importasse, claro.

* * *

**SEGUNDA SUSPEITA:**

– Ai, minhas costas – Lily gemeu assim que se sentou contra o sofá.

– Está com dor? – perguntei de forma totalmente inocente e preocupada.

Lily, voltando seus olhos verdes para mim, ficou mais vermelha do que um pimentão enquanto me encarava com fúria.

– Não, James, estou apenas citando os membros de meu corpo – resmungou e logo levantou-se, falando qualquer coisa sobre "idiotas" e "vou é limpar".

Ainda de olhos arregalados pelo rompante de Lily, imaginei que de tanto errado havia falado, levando em conta que estávamos, segundos antes, conversando sobre o tempo.

* * *

**TERCEIRA SUSPEITA:**

– Nossa, Lily! Que peitões!

Lily voltou-se para mim, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Está dizendo que eu tinha peitinhos?

– Não! Eu... Ah... – mas ela já tinha saído do quarto espumando.

* * *

**QUARTA SUSPEITA:**

– Estou com fome! – ela disse assim que entrou pela porta da frente.

– Sério, Lily? – Remus brincou, olhando para ela de forma divertida. – Ao que parece você vive com fome!

– Está me chamando de gorda? – seus olhos brilharam perigosamente e eu tive de intervir.

– Não, amor – falei, lançando um olhar penetrante para Sirius e Remus que olhavam para a ruiva com os olhos arregalados pelo excesso de mau humor. – Ele só estava brincando.

Lily, parecendo um pouquinho mais calma, deu de ombros e começou a caminhar na direção da cozinha.

– Pois que ele guarde essas brincadeirinhas para ele – resmungou sumindo dentro do armário. – Ah... Cookies!

* * *

**QUINTA SUSPEITA:**

– O que você acha de...? – mas então Lily estava dormindo sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Soltando um longo suspiro, ergui-me de onde estava sentado e caminhei até ela.

Lily vivia dormindo pelos cantos nos últimos dias.

Puxando-a de forma carinhosa, coloquei seus braços em meus ombros enquanto a puxava para meus braços. Senti o ar fugir de meus pulmões por algum tempo ao perceber que ela estava mais pesada do que me lembrava.

Franzindo o cenho, ajeitei-a em meus braços e comecei a caminhar em direção as escadas a fim de leva-la até o quarto e coloca-la para dormir em cima da cama.

Quando finalmente ajeitei os travesseiros sob sua cabeça, notei alguma coisa estranha.

Sua camiseta, perto de sua barriga normalmente plana, fazia uma volta um tanto desforme.

Franzindo o cenho estiquei minha mão até ali. E congelei.

Não era um bolo de tecido como poderia ter pensado.

Não.

Era a própria barriga de Lily.

Com muito cuidado para não acordá-la – por que em suas habituais trocas de humor, acordá-la nunca era uma boa opção – puxei o tecido, deixando sua barriga à mostra.

E lá estava. Era suave e pequeno, mas eu sabia, assim como sabia tudo a respeito dela, que aquilo nunca tinha estado ali antes.

Passei os dedos com suavidade enquanto sentia sua pele com precisão.

Eu sorri.

* * *

Uma semana depois, ainda sem saber o que dizer e esperando para ver se Lily iria me contar, dei-me conta de uma coisa: ela não sabia.

Ah, não. Lily não fazia ideia de que estava carregando a coisa mais especial do universo: nosso filho. Ou filha, é claro.

A imagem de uma garotinha de cabelos ruivos com um sorriso maroto no rosto preenchia minha mente assim como a de um garoto igual a mim com os olhos verdes de sua mãe. E, por que não, os dois?

Seria apenas a coisa mais absurdamente feliz do universo.

Eu nem cabia em mim de tanta felicidade. Mas, pelo estado ranzinza de Lily, percebi que ela não fazia ideia.

O que eu faria? Perguntava-me.

Afinal eu queria compartilhar a minha extrema felicidade com ela. Mas, como contar?

Foi então que o momento perfeito apareceu:

Um lindo dia de verão e não tínhamos nenhuma missão em vista e nada para fazer a não ser ficarmos juntos.

Além da limpeza diária da casa, claro.

Acredito que se Lily me ouvisse dizer que não tinha nada para fazer, iria pular em meu pescoço. "Vá pegar uma vassoura, James... E NÃO, não estou me referindo ao Quadribol".

Suspirando ao sentir o cheiro de desinfetante vindo do banheiro do quarto – no qual eu estava deitado sobre a cama despreocupadamente – decidi que já estava na hora de pará-la, afinal de contas se ela continuasse daquele jeito, poderia acabar prejudicando ao bebê.

Caminhando muito lentamente, sabendo do perigo iminente que seria tentar me aproximar da ruiva enquanto ela fazia sua faxina diária, parei na porta do banheiro.

E a cena que vi me causou um enorme espanto.

Lily estava deitada no chão, a cabeça embaixo da parte traseira do vaso sanitário enquanto esfregava decididamente qualquer coisa que não conseguia enxergar na porcelana absurdamente branca.

– Lily! – quase gritei fazendo-a se assustar e bater a cabeça no vaso.

– Outch! – ela reclamou e então se sentou. Fui até ela, puxando-a pelos braços a fim de coloca-la em pé. – O que... JAMES! VOCÊ ESTÁ SUJANDO O CHÃO! – bradou.

Um pouco surdo pelo seu berro estridente e ignorando completamente seus protestos, levei-a até o quarto, sentando-a gentilmente na cama.

– Que droga...?

– Você precisa parar com isso! – disse-lhe, fazendo-a arquear uma sobrancelha.

– O quê? Está me dizendo que preciso parar com a limpeza? E viver na imundice? Nem pensar! Aquele vaso estava absurdamente...

– E você poderia usar um feitiço, você sabe – rolei os olhos. – Mas não é a isso que estou me referindo, Lily.

Encarando-me em confusão, Lily perguntou.

– Então o que é?

– Você não percebe o quanto está comendo ultimamente e...

– NÃO. ACREDITO. NISSO! – ela berrou, interrompendo-me enquanto se erguia da cama. – Interrompeu meu trabalho apenas para me chamar de gorda? Ora, James Potter, seu...

Empurrei-a de volta sobre o colchão.

– Não! Não é isso! – falei e passei as mãos pelos cabelos.

– Lily, você tem estado um tanto bipolar e...

– Bipolar é sua...

– Escute, mulher! – encarei-a irritado. – Pare de me interromper! O que estou querendo dizer é que...

– Está cansado? Está chateado com meu comportamento? – os olhos de Lily então se encheram de lágrimas. – Eu sei que tenho sido horrível, limpando toda hora, gritando por bobagem e... Ah, estou chorando de novo! – ela disse e algumas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto. Eu estava apenas muito chocado para fazer qualquer outra coisa. – Entendo se quiser... Se quiser... – E então começou a chorar descontroladamente, as palavras completamente sem sentido saindo de sua boca. – Terminar... Chata... Melhor...

Alguns segundos depois, eu entendi.

– NÃO! – disse-lhe, assustando até a mim mesmo pela intensidade de minha voz. Lily parou de chorar com o susto. – Não, Lily... Que droga você está... Pelo amor de Merlin, mulher! Eu nunca desistiria de você! – falei e então a abracei sentindo seu suspiro contra meu pescoço. – Que coisa mais idiota! – resmunguei e a ouvi rir baixinho.

– Desculpe – ela sussurrou.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, abraçados enquanto Lily se acalmava.

Até que:

– James, se não era isso, o que você queria dizer? – perguntou-me.

Afastando-me um pouco, encarei-a.

– Você está grávida, Lily! – disse-lhe fazendo-a ficar estática.

Seus grandes olhos verdes encaravam-me como se não pudessem me ver, enquanto eu podia quase ver sua mente funcionar.

– Eu estou... – e me olhou. – Grávida?

E eu assenti, sentindo um imenso alívio ao perceber que ela tinha entendido.

– Eu... Ah... Merlin – e então voltou a chorar, fazendo-me ficar preocupado novamente.

– Lily, o que foi? Não está feliz? – perguntei, encarando-a sem entender.

Rapidamente, um tapa estalou fortemente em meu braço.

– Deixe de ser idiota! – ela reclamou e eu percebi que Lily sorria. – EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA, JAMES!

Sorri de volta.

– Sim! Você está! Nós estamos!

E então ela me abraçou fortemente enquanto gargalhava e eu a acompanhei.

– Precisamos comemorar! – disse-lhe. – Vou chamar o Sirius, Rem e Peter e nós vamos passar a noite inteira comemorando e ouvindo as brigas de Rem e Sirius para ver quem será o padrinho – e sorri com a ideia de ver suas expressões ao descobrirem a novidade.

Lily concordou comigo e sorriu mais um pouco. Até que vi seus olhos desviarem-se para o banheiro novamente.

– Nem pensar! – falei um pouco irritado. – Você não vai limpar aquele banheiro!

Com um sorriso culpado, Lily deu de ombros. E então voltou a chorar.

– Não acho mesmo que iria querer passar o dia mais feliz da minha vida limpando um vaso sanitário – ela rolou os olhos e jogou o pano que ainda estava em sua mão para longe.

Foi minha vez de sentir os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Definitivamente não – falei com a voz rouca.

Lily me beijou.

– Te amo, Jay – disse-me.

E então eu tive de concordar. Aquele, com certeza, era o dia mais feliz.

Afinal qual era a coisa que mais poderia me alegrar além de saber que, futuramente, teria um filho com a mulher que amo?

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

**N/A: ****Jilly fics nunca são demais, vocês não acham? Eu acho rsrs'**

**E, bem, espero que tenham gostado, amores! ****Eu adorei escrevê-la!**

**Sempre quis saber como teria sido quando Lily descobriu que teria Harry e, bem, aqui está minha versão...**

**Não esqueçam de contar o que acharam, certo? Ficarei muito feliz em vê-los por aqui e responderei-os com muito carinho e amor!**

**Feliz Páscoa, gente!**

**Beijinhos :***


End file.
